


Black Book

by BardsAmbrosia



Category: Kuroshitsuji | Black Butler
Genre: Blood, F/M, Fluff, Friendship, Mild Gore, Sexual Content, Threesome - F/M/M, Violence
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2015-11-18
Updated: 2015-11-18
Packaged: 2018-05-01 16:32:13
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 297
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5212892
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BardsAmbrosia/pseuds/BardsAmbrosia





	Black Book

"Edward...we shouldn't... do this-- right now." You pleaded, having to keep pausing due to Edward's persistent kisses. You are both hidden away in a empty closet in his parents manor.

 

He smiled and ran his hands down your thighs. A faint pink dusted on his cheeks as he felt your bare skin. He was so glad that lady who makes Elizabeth's clothing convinced you into wearing shorts.

 

"I'm going back to Weston College again in two days..." He whispers before kissing your nose. "I want to spend at least a day with you."

 

You frowned. You felt sorry for him. He must be starved if he is around nothing but other guys all the time. "Okay." You sigh.

 

Edward whispers his thanks and kisses your exposed neck. He leans next to your ear then, his breath faintly caressing it as he whispers, "I want to spend the next two days fucking you."

 

You almost feel like moaning, especially when his hands slide down your sides to your behind and he squeezes. He presses his body against yours, he's intoxicating in the best way possible. "Edward..."

 

This isn't your first time with him, but he's never been so forward. You love it.

 

"W-what's gotten...into you?" You pant as he cups your sex through your clothes and grazes his teeth along your collarbone.

 

"Hmph." He hums against your skin. He pulls away just to start tampering with the button of your shorts. When they are unbuttoned, he hastily pulls them down and firmly turns you around. You gasp when he pushes you down a bit to behind over and lean against the wall. Cool air tingles your skin as you're exposed in front of him.

 

"You are allowed to scream as loud as you want, my love."


End file.
